histories mightiest spirit detective
by izica1
Summary: Kenichi was having a regular day just like any other "training" with his master when he had an untimely death now he is thrown into a world he never could of imagine will he face the perils or will he run away screaming
1. my life is over

**I do not own kenichi the mightiest disciple or yu yu hakusho bot are owned by there respective owners**

Kenichi was having a regular day being trained by his master which could be classified as torture. Man after defeating Odin the leader of Ragnarok you'd think I could take it easy, but no my masters just go back to torturing me saying it's all for my benefit he thought. As he was training with the Muay Thai master Apachai.

"Kenichi dodge!" Apachai yelled as he punched at full speed the distracted Kenichi was hit right in the face and sent flying when he finally hit the ground his soul started coming out of his mouth.

"Oh no I hit him too hard!" he yelled everyone jumped up.

"Quick revive him." the brown haired man known as Akasame and another man wearing a hat known as Kensei both said

"Oh no Kenichi" a very curvaceous girl by the name of Miu said panicking looking at the lifeless body of Kenichi.

"The boy is dead. might be for good." another curvaceous women welding a sword named Shigure said while she poked the lifeless body. Kenichi was having difficulty trying to process looking at his lifeless body.

"Wait why am I looking at myself." he looked around and realized he was floating.

"Oh I know this must be a dream ya that's a perfectly logical solution."

"Afraid not." a voice said making kenichi freak out.

"Who's there." he said in a sheepish voice. he looked to see a girl with blue hair that is in a ponytail wearing a pink kimono sitting on an oar.

"Hello my name is Botan." Kenichi looked at her dumbfounded. he then notice that behind her there was another person he had slicked back black hair and was wearing a green uniform.

"Uh what do you mean afraid not?" he asked botan gave him a serious look.

"Well Kenichi Shirahama you are dead." this statement was immediately followed by a loud shriek coming Kenichi.

"Well it looks like he took it well" said the other boy.


	2. the ordeal for new life

**I do not own Kenichi the mightiest disciple or yu yu hakusho they are both owned by their respective owners**

"What do you mean I'm dead." Kenichi said in distraught Botan looked at him.

"You're dead as in you're finish, the soul has moved on, you went into the tunnel and walked to light." she said

"Walked to the light more like he was right hooked through the it." The other boy said as he was laughing Botan looked at him with an angry expression.

"Yusuke you have no room to talk you were killed by a car." Yusuke immediately stop laughing and glared at her, Kenichi was still freaking out over the fact that he was dead but slowly coming to terms.

"So if I'm dead then what are you suppose to be?" he asked

"Well in simple terms I'm the grim reaper."

"What does that mean you're here to take my soul." Kenichi stood there for a second

"No you can't do this I'm not ready to die It's my crazy masters that killed me!" he yelled as he backed away.

"No Kenichi you misunderstand I'm not here to take you to the afterlife I'm here to give you a second chance."

"Wait, why do I get a second chance?" Kenichi asked nervously Botan gave a grave look.

"You see the truth is we don't have a place for you in the afterlife." Kenichi just fell down from shock.

"What do you mean there's no place for me?" How is that possible Kenichi thought.

"Well you see you surprised us by joining Ryuzanpaku no one with your personality would've done anything like that. You're a special case." Yusuke then got an annoyed look.

"Hay Botan I thought you said I was the only special case in the past 100 years?" Botan bop her head in a cutsy fashion.

"Oops."

"How is that an oops." Yusuke said angrily

"Well it just Kenichi has almost nearly died 332 times since he's been at this place." Kenichi went wide eyed.

"I nearly died that many times!" the shocked Keniched said

"Well yes but before your soul left your body your masters would bring you back."

"Talk about running with death." Yusuke said also shocked just how tough is this guy he wondered.

"But unfortunately this time they were too late so we are here to bring you back."

"And how does that work?"

"Simple we're going to the spirit world."

"What's the spirit world?" Yusuke asked

"Well the spirit world is where all souls go when they die."

"Why do we have to there?"

"Because we have to see King Enma he is the one who will give you you're ordeal to come back to life."

"What do you mean ordeal?" both Kenichi and Yusuke said

"All will be explained when we get there. Now Kenichi you won't have a problem with this but Yusuke mind your manners there King Enma can send you too oblivion if you make him mad." Kenichi and Yusuke got a worried look as they were whooshed away with Botan.

Meanwhile at Ryuzanpaku the dojo was very frantic Miu was frantically shaking kenichi's body.

"KENICHI DON'T DIE!" she yelled looking panic the masters gathered together in a circle.

"What do we do the boy's dead?" Kensei ask Akasame gave a pensive look.

"I don't know we could cover this up." he said

"Do you think we pushed the kid too far." the Karate master Sakaki said the masters were deep in thought.

"Kenichi will come back." Apachai said breaking the masters out of thought they all looked at him.

"How do you know that?" the masters asked in unison Apachai paused in a thinking matter.

"I don't know I just have a feeling."

"Well if Apachai says so then we'll just have to put faith in that." Akasame said the masters nodded their heads.

"Miu, Shigure will you two move Kenichi to a place no one will find him." Both girls nodded their heads and picked him up by the legs and hands and carried him off.

"What about all of Kenichi's friends and his sister?" Kensei asked

"Just tell them that kenichi had to do something for one of us." he said Kenichi I hope Apachai was right in you coming back to life after all you are our number one disciple he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Yusuke was very annoyed and the person behind his annoyance was Kenichi the entire time here he was screaming and complaining about he was going to fall. Jeez he's such a wimp I don't see how he even gets a second chance and here I thought he might be strong but it just seems like he isn't worth the time his masters must be desperate training someone like him. Yusuke gave another glare at Kenichi who didn't seem to notice he was more focused on other matters. Man what the hell am I doing I mean I'm going to see a guy who has the power to send me anywhere he must be big and tough and powerful he thought, as he was having a nervous breakdown Botan stops at a wall and presses a button.

"Hello this is Botan the boys are here as requested." she said then the door opened, what Kenichi and Yusuke saw they couldn't believe demons running around with paperwork sitting in offices on the phone.

"This is the spirit world!" both the boys said in unison, they looked utterly confused Kenichi let out a breath and I was worried for nothing he thought.

"Geez it's more like a stock market." Yusuke said in a disappointed tone they continue to follow Botan they approach a door.

"The boys are here." she said as she opened the door

"It good to meet you two." a voice said Kenichi and Yusuke looked around they didn't see anyone.

"Where is he?" Kenichi asked

"Is he invisible?" Yusuke asked

"I'm down here." They looked down to see what looked like a toddler he was in a blue robe with a red sash, yellow brownish pants, a blue hat with a red line around the bottom of it with the Jr on it, and with a pacifier in his mouth Kenichi and Yusuke was taken back by the appearance, Yusuke started laughing.

"This is the guy the great king Enma is a toddler." The toddler got irritated.

"Yusuke you shouldn't laugh at him this might a form he took." Kenichi said

"If it is that sure is one lame form to take."

"Hey shut up!" the toddler said Kenichi and Yusuke looked at him.

"First of all I'm not King Enma, that's my father I am Koenma, and if you laugh at me any more I will send to a place so bad you'll be begging me to send you to hell." Then they both really shut up Koenma then walked to his desk and sat down.

"Now we're here to talk about your second chances." He opened a drawer and pulled out two golden eggs.

"Kenichi, Yusuke this is your ordeal." both boys gave a confused look.

"Do we have to cook an omelet or something?" Kenichi asked

"No idiot this is a spirit egg." Koenma said in a frustrated tone

"Oh, so we're making a spirit omelet." Yusuke said Koenma got even more mad.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" he yelled

"Looks like someone is having a temper tantrum." Yusuke said Koenma's face was red with anger.

"Yusuke I think you took it too far." Kenichi said

"now listen this spirit egg feeds off your inner energy and will take form of whatever kind of person you are on the inside." Botan said clearly trying to calm things down Koenma seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"That's right it feeds off your energy if your energy is good the beast will be good, but if your energy is bad then your beast will be to and it will eat you. in a sense the beast will reflect who you truly are."

"and what if someone is truly a wimp?" Yusuke asked everyone clearly knew who that question was directed to Koenma gave the idea a thought

"hmm then the beast would probably be weak and wimpy as well, but Yusuke there is a saying that can be applied to any thing you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Koenma then handed both eggs to Kenichi and Yusuke. They looked at it very sceptically.

"I still don't see how this egg will bring me back to life." Yusuke said

"How long will it take for the egg to hatch?" Kenichi asked

"A year." both of the boys nearly dropped their eggs

"Seriously a year." Yusuke said in an angry tone

"Well there is a way to speed up the process if you do good deeds it will fill the egg up with energy faster." Koenma said

"How do we do good deeds?" Kenichi asked

"Don't worry Botan will help you with that."

"Yes that's right now let's go so we can get started." with that all three of them left. Koenma still sitting at his desk in deep thought both of those boys are going to be an handful Yusuke with his bad attitude and Kenichi with whinney one, but in spite of all that both boys are similar they both are willing to help people especially their loved ones I wonder what will become of those two.

Botan and the boys returned to the world of the living

"Now both of your bodies have a pulse in them." she said

"How are we suppose to let them know not to dispose of our bodies?" Kenichi asked

"Ya that's right how are we suppose to they can't see us." Botan the made a book appear in her hand.

"Well we need to find your friends who are spiritually aware." she looks through the book.

"Here we go Kenichi the people close to you that are spiritually aware are Apachai Hopachai Kensei Ma, and Miu Furinji. Of course there are others but they're not close enough for what you need to do."

"Really that many people for him what about me?" Yusuke asked Botan looked through her book

"Hmm let's see yes the only person close to you who is spiritually aware is Kazume Kuwarbara." Yusuke gave an annoyed look.

"Seriously Kuwarbara is spiritually aware I can't believe it."

"Hang on you said there are others but they're not close enough what do you mean?" Botan looked at Kenichi.

"That's simple you need to posses one of them and tell the others that you're coming back."

"Hang on why does he get to do it first?"

"Well we're closer to Kenichi's place then we are your place Yusuke." they head down to the dojo then they see the masters with Kenichi's body.

"Look Kenichi's body has a pulse." Kensei said the masters look in awe

"Yes but how?" Akasame asked

"So Botan how do I posses a body?" Kenichi asked

"it's simple just go up to one of them and place your hand on their head and you will go in their body and posses them."

"That's it." Botan nodded

"Yep." Kenichi looked at his masters hmm which one should I choose I know

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Miu asked Kensei and Akasame

"Who knows the fact that he has a pulse now is reassuring." Akasame said then Miu Kensei and Apachai shivered in unison

"What is this feeling?" Kensei asked

"Ya what is it?" Miu also asked then Apachai made on big twitch the his mannerisms change

"Wow it worked." the new sounding Apachai said the masters took a battle stance

"Who are you demon!?" Kensei yelled Apachai screamed in a manner all too familiar

"Please don't hit it's me Kenichi." then all the master stop and looked at him in shock

"WHHHAAATTTT!" they all said the Kenichi Apachai scratched the back of his head

"Ya it's me." he said while laughing

"But why are you in Apachai's body?" Miu asked

"Well I had to posses one of you and I chose Apachai."

"For what reason?" asked Kensei

"To tell you I'll be coming back to life after I pass an ordeal." he said

"Really that's good news." Miu said

"That's good to here." Sakaki said

"How long will it take to pass your ordeal?" Akasame asked Kenichi gave a thoughtful look

"Well they said it would take a year but I can do things to shorten it up so I'm not quite sure."

"As long as you come back that's all that matters." Kensei said

"Don't worry I will well I have to go just make sure you keep my body safe." he said

"Don't worry we will." Miu said

"Come back Kenichi." Shigure said then Apachai's body twitched and he went back to his old mannerisms

"Why does my head hurt Apa." he said everyone in the room look extremely happy except Apachai who was confused

Kenichi now back with Botan and Yusuke

"Well now we can head over to Yusuke's." she said

"Finally hopefully my body hasn't been burnt yet." Yusuke said

**A/N well this is the second chapter of Histories mightiest spirit detective so tell me what you think of this I would like to hear feed back **


	3. the ordeal for new life 2

**I do not own HSDK or Yu Yu Hakusho both are owned by their respective owners**

Kenichi was looking at Yusuke in a confused look.

"So why is there a little girl next to you?" he asked as he looked at the dark blue haired girl next to Yusuke.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" Yusuke looked at the little girl next to Kenichi.

"Oh this is Kaede Tanimoto she's the sister of Natsu Tanimoto who is a friend of mine even though he disagrees." the little girl next to Kenichi patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry I know he considers you friends even if he won't admit it." Yusuke looked at a blonde headed kid training.

"That's the guy?" he asked while pointing.

"Ya that's him he's goes by Hermit when he fights."

"And did you fight Hermit?"

"Ya I did." Yusuke looked shocked

"Who won?"

"Well technically I did but he had taken a knife to the shoulder and lose a lot of blood while fighting me so I wouldn't say I won." he looked at the kid who slammed his palm into a wooden post that exploded into fragments. Man this is really going to annoy me I swear when we get our bodies back I'm going to fight him so I can see just how strong he is he thought.

"That still doesn't explain the girl."

"Well the girl was was ready to move on so she followed me to meet botan to escort her to spirit world." the girl nodded

"Ya my brother found people to pull him out of the darkness he put himself in, Kenichi and his little sister really helped him."

"So now explain the girl that is next to you now."

"Her name Sayaka is she was a ghost who was attached to a kid because she wanted to play with someone so I agreed to play with her if she left the boy alone and she agreed." the girl looked at Yusuke.

"You also spanked me." she said

"Why'd you spank her?"

"Cause she needed a good ass whoopin for what she did." Kenichi gave Yusuke a deadpan look

"Well I'm here so who am I taking to the spirit world?" Botan asked

"That would be these two." Yusuke said as he pointed to the two girls.

"I"m not leaving until I see who this Keiko is."

"Now why would you want to do that?" Yusuke asked angrily

"I'm confused who's Keiko?" Kaede asked Botan gave a mischievous look.

"Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend." Yusuke then hit Botan upside the head.

"She's not my girlfriend damnit!" he yelled

"Oh ya Keiko so you two are going out that makes sense." Kenichi said Yusuke looked at Kenichi in a very pissed off way.

"And what about you Kenichi?"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke nudged him

"Oh come on you live with that hot blonde Miu right surely there's something going on."

"There's nothing going on between us." Yusuke gave Botan a smug

"Aren't you curious Botan?"

"Actually we haven't really seen much of Kenichi's side of things so I am curious."

"So we're going?"

"Yes then after that we investigate Keiko." Kenichi gave a worried look

"Don't I get a say in this?" Yusuke looked at him

"Now you know how I feel." he said as he went off with the girls Kenichi quickly caught up

"So where is Miu?"

"She's at the dojo." Botan said when they arrived at the dojo Kenichi got a worried look

where are all the master he thought. Miu who was currently tending to Kenichi's body she had a very worried look Kenichi I hope you come back to life soon she thought just then she heard a disturbance.

"Kenichi are you here!" a voice yelled before Miu could react she saw a head pop around the door.

"Hay Kenichi are you here?" Miu realized who it was Renka. There was three things Renka noticed 1 Kenichi was unconscious 2 Miu was hovered over his body 3 Kenichi was unconscious Renka's mind began processing all kinds of scenarios.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KENICHI'S BODY!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs Miu began to freak out.

"I'm not doing anything." Renka pointed to Kenichi

"Then why is he unconscious did you drug him so you could molest him." Miu began to freak out

"No no no no that's not it at all." she said defensively

"Then why is he like that." Miu gave a grave look

"Fine I'll tell you." and after one brief explanation Renka gave a worried.

"So he died but he's coming back to life." she said then she caressed his head.

"Don't worry kenichi once you come back to life I'll take you away from this dojo and you'll be safe with me." Miu got an angry look

"Kenichi isn't going with you he's staying here with me." she said as she flared up her ki.

"And what if he doesn't want to stay?" that hit Miu hard

"He died from training here do you think he'll stay for more training." Renka said offensively she had a point Miu though I mean Kenichi died he might just leave the dojo and not come back and that made Miu sad.

"if he did leave the dojo do you think he would stay in the world of martial arts?" Renka gave a fiery look

"It doesn't matter if kenichi stays in the world or not I will be by his side." she said in a competitive tone.

"You don't think I wouldn't do the same?" Miu said both of their ki's flared clashing with each others. Meanwhile to the spectators above everyone was intrigued except Kenichi.

"You lucky bastard there are two hotties gunning for you." Yusuke said in a jealous manner

"This is like a very engaging drama." Botan said Sayaka and Kaede both nodded their heads.

"But this does bring up a very good question will you continue to say at the dojo?" Botan asked Kenichi stop and thought about it will I stay I mean I never thought about it it's not like they did it on purpose maybe after this they might take it easier on me he thought with hope.

"Well now that we've seen kenichi's love life can we see Yusuke's now." Sayaka said

"Yes we can go now." Yusuke got a pissed look.

"There's nothing going on between me and Keiko!" he shouted but to no avail they just kept moving he looked at Kenichi who was giggling.

"Whats so funny?"

"Payback's a bitch." he said in a very smug tone. After they tailed Keiko for the remainder of the time Yusuke was in hell with constant teasings from Botan, then they followed Keiko who went to Yusuke's house which they were currently watching a scene of Keiko leaning in to Kiss his body.

"Don't do it Keiko this is like rape!" Yusuke shouted Sayaka hit him

"Quite she'll hear you!" she yelled

"You both know she can't hear or see us right." Kenichi said

"This is getting good." Kaede said Botan nodded just as Keiko was about to make their lips touch a voice was heard which was the neighborhood watch committee telling a warning which she freaked out and left.

"Well that proves it Keiko likes you." Botan said in a happy tone

"Oh shut up." Yusuke said the Kenichi noticed smoke

"Hey guy what there's smoke coming from Yusuke's house." the others look in shock

"Shit my body!" Yusuke shouted

"We need to get help." botan said as she whooshed away then both of the boys notice Keiko ran into the fire.

"No Keiko don't go in there." Yusuke said as he rushed to Keiko Kenichi did the same. Keiko grabbed Yusuke's body and started to head out then the path was blocked by the fire Keiko started coughing real bad.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Yusuke said

"There is if you toss your egg into the fire it will save her however you will not come back to life." Botan said Yusuke thought about it for a second the to his surprise a bright blue light appeared and a path way opened up.

"Wait what happened I didn't throw the egg yet." he said he looked at Kenichi and his question was answered Kenichi threw his egg.

"Why did you throw your egg how are you supposed to come back to life now!?"

"Because you need to come back to life more than me it's clear that you affect the people in your life more than I do in mine they need you." then Koenma appeared

"So Kenichi you threw your egg." Kenichi nodded

"I see well I guess we'll take you and the girls Kenichi."

"Hay hold on a sec!" Yusuke yelled

"What Yusuke?" Yusuke held out his egg

"Give Kenichi my egg." Koenma shook his

"Are you sure do you know what you're asking me."

"I do." Koenma took the egg and it disappeared he then smiled.

"Congratulations you both can come back to life." both of them were shocked

"What!" they yelled Koenma nodded

"You see the egg was a test sacrificing it even though you knew you wouldn't come back that was the requirement for the ordeal only a true hearted person would do that." both of them gave a relieved look.

"So we're coming back to life."

"Yes that's right." Kenichi and Yusuke began dancing and cheering.

"Now before you both get carried away there is a certain way of doing it so after I escort these girls back to spirit world I'll tell you how." he said then Koenma and the girls began to vanish the both waved then they disappeared Kenichi and Yusuke continued to jump for joy.

"congratulations both of you." Botan said.

**A/N so ch 3 done tell me what you think**


	4. resurrection

Yusuke and Kenichi both had a sour look on their faces

"Seriously that's the way we come back to life?" Yusuke asked Koenma nodded.

"Yes why what's wrong with it?"

"I mean come on how is a kiss suppose to bring us back to life?" Koenma pointed his finger.

"Listen carefully your body's energy wave must synch up with your soul energy wave if you missed this chance you won't come back for another 50 years so I suggest doing it right the first time."

"But that doesn't explain why the kiss is involved?" Kenichi asked

"That's easy you need someone in the living world to give you a portion of their energy."

"Why do they have to do it like that you damn toddler!" Yusuke yelled

"Call me toddler again and I'll never bring you back." Koenma said angrily Yusuke had his mouth covered by Botan.

"Don't worry about him he won't say it again." Koenma took out a pocket watch then looked at Kenichi.

"Kenichi you are first." he said the he took them to the dojo to Kenichi's surprised and Yusuke's jealousy both Miu and Renka were resting next to his body. Koenma placed his hand over Kenichi and started putting energy into Kenichi's body.

"What are you doing?" Kenichi asked

"I'm making it so your soul can enter your body." after a minute the light died down and Koenma turned back to Kenichi.

"Now your body will be ready tomorrow when it completely shine a golden aura so right now you must enter the dreams of people and give them the message then we see which one responds."

"Well I don't want a man kissing me that would bad plus my masters aren't here for some reason and nobody else knows I'm dead so I'll just enter Miu's and Renka's dreams then."

"Ya you're hoping they both will kiss you isn't that right?" Yusuke said making Kenichi blush.

"No that's not it at all."

"Are you ready to enter their dreams Kenichi?" Koenma asked

"Yes I am."

Miu was currently in school but she couldn't concentrate because of the dream she had.

_**Miu's dream**_

Kenichi was laying still asleep he was glowing a bright gold she caressed his head as she leaned down and kissed him Kenichi opened his eyes then he smiled.

"thank you Miu" he said the he returned her kiss but deepened it.

Miu's face became beat red as she recalled her dream but she wondered was there more to the dream.

Renka was sprawled out in the dojo with a massive grin on her face recalling the dream she had which unknown to her was the same dream Miu had. If I did kiss Kenichi would he wake up she thought. She went to check on Kenichi's body to see if it was glowing but it wasn't. She decided to make sure she pulled the blanket off his body to her surprise Kenichi's legs were glowing. So the dream was true she thought, but right before she could do anything Miu walked in she noticed Kenichi's body glowing.

"Renka let's not fight right now." she said Renka looked confused

"Really you're calling a truce." Miu nodded

"At least till Kenichi comes back to life." Renka sighed

"Fine I guess a truce will work. But who is going to kiss Kenichi and bring him back?" Miu thought for a moment.

"We'll both do it."

"Fine." Renka and Miu both leaned over Kenichi on both of his sides and at the same time pressed their lips to his for a few seconds then they pulled away.

"Hay I"m back." they looked and saw Kenichi awake looking at them with a smile.

"Kenichi!" they yelled in synch as the hugged him

"You're really back." Miu said Kenichi patted both of their heads

"Yep I'm back." Yusuke was annoyed

"Lucky son of a bitch." he grumbled Botan laughed

"Oh come on Yusuke you have Keiko."

"For the last time I don't have feelings for Keiko!"

"Well Yusuke we have have to go to revive your body now." and they left

"Wait till the masters found out you're alive." Miu said Kenichi screamed at the top of his lungs.


	5. my first mission as spirit decective

It has been a few days since Kenichi came back to life and he was enjoying every minute of it he was just lazing around and enjoying the fact that he's not being tortured by what his master's call training, but he was starting to wonder where his masters went there was still no sign of them. _Hmm where could they have gone_ he wondered just then Miu came in.

"Kenichi I made dinner." Kenichi looked at her then smiled.

"Good thanks I'll come down and get it." He then step out of his room and walked to the dinner table to his shock he sees Botan there.

"Hello Kenichi enjoying being alive I take it." Kenichi scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Ya I'm enjoying it."

"Well that's good to hear but we have a problem." Kenichi gave her a puzzled look.

"What problem?" Botan them explained the whole situation to Kenichi.

"Spirit detective huh and you said these demons that Yusuke went after are extremely dangerous?" Botan nodded

"We are also making you spirit detective." Kenichi then turned white

"Why do I have to be a spirit detective?"

"Besides Yusuke who is already one there is no one else." Kenichi thought about it for a moment _if I become a spirit detective then there is a good chance I'll die but if I don't go help Yusuke there might be a chance he'll die._

"Alright take me to Yusuke."

**scene change**

Yusuke was currently not having a good day he was forced to become a spirit detective then got out to take on demons in order to stop them from killing a lot of people now he's currently being strangled by one. This demon was massive looked like a bodybuilder he had horns on his head massive teeth sticking out of his jaw he really wasn't having a good day.

"Well spirit detective time for you to die." Yusuke closed his eyes waiting for the finale blow, then the demon loosen his grip to his surprise Kenichi had decked him in the face which knocked the demon down.

"You ok Yusuke?" he asked as he gave Yusuke his hand pulling him up.

"Ya just fine almost died, but fine." the demon got up

"That was a good surprise attack but you won't land another hit." Kenichi saw the demon and started to panic.

"Strategic retreat!" He yelled as he ran away Yusuke and the demon looked shocked for a second

"Hay what the hell are you running away for!" yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he chased down

"That guy is scary."

"I don't don't care how scary he is. This guy eats children's souls and if we don't stop him he going to eat more children's souls." The words had to sink into Kenichi for a moment

"This guy really eats children's souls?" Yusuke shook his head in reply Kenichi has never been a really angry person sure there were times where he has been mad but this was the first time he has been truly angry a red aura surrounded Kenichi as his Dou Ki began flaring he was trying to control his rage.

"Aww is the human angry because I enjoy eating children's souls." that statement made Kenichi charge at him in a rage he punched the demon in the gut sending him back a few feet followed by immediate pain to his hand _damn it was like punching solid rock if wasn't for my masters my hand would be broken right now _

"Kenichi his body is extremely tough physical attacks won't work you have to use a spirit attack." Kenichi being in rage mode didn't hear what Yusuke said he was completely focused on fighting the demon. _Damn it I have to calm down_ he thought he jumped back from him and began to breath taking in deep breaths he was still pisssed but he wouldnt let it control him he aura changed from a red to gold the demon laughed.

"That was a pretty tough punch human but it won't do you any good against my body." The demon ran to Kenichi and delivered a fast punch, Kenichi grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder and into the ground which cause a pretty big crater. The demon looked shocked _how did this human do that_ Yusuke had his jaw opened wide _how in the hell did he do that. _

_The _demon climbed out of the crater still shocked _what that didn't _work kenichi thought. The demon ran toward Kenichi and started punching and kicking Kenichi activated his Seikuken and dodged all of his attacks _i need to think of a way to damage him but what that's it._ Kenichi inched closer and closer till he was right in front of the demon. The demon looked shocked Kenichi completely stopped himself, and the demon was thrown off Kenichi brought his hand up to his chest made his arms parallel as he reeled his arm back and shot it forward at full force.

"**Mubyoshi**!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and he hit the the demon with all of his power. The demon was knock completely back and through some trees Kenichi immediately grabbed his hand in pain. _Was that enough_ then to his dismay the demon got up he spit out some blood.

"Ok that one actually hurt a lot." _damn it that was all i had i can't do it again_ yusuke could only stare at the fight with an angry look _dammit i'm completely useless here i didn't even hurt that guy with my spirit attack yet Kenichi managed to injure him without spirit energy_ he looked at Kenichi _guess he was tougher than i thought_ the demon stepped forward.

"Guess that was your greatest attack looks like this is the end." He ran and punched Kenichi in the gut and sent him flying.

"After i kill you i'm going to get even more children's souls." that really hit Kenichi _if i don't beat him he's going to harm more children_ he stood up _besides that hit was nothing compared to Apachai's kicks _he ran forward and punch him but it didn't have any effect _damnit this has to work._ Yusuke stared at kenichi in utter disbelief _he has to be close to giving up right_ he thought then he saw kenichi's eyes his eyes had a fire in them that he never saw before. Kenichi goes to land another hit when he felt a strange sensation when he landed the hit to his surprise it made the demon go flying. Kenichi looked when he noticed that his hands had a blue aura around them that went up to his elbows. _What is this_ he thought Yusuke stared _he unlocked his spirit energy_ the demon got up but staggered _how did his punch hurt me_ he thought _maybe it will work this time_ Kenichi thought the demon ran to him but before he could get any closer.

"**Mubyoshi**!" Kenichi hit him this time the energy around Kenichi's hand entered the demon's body with the hit the demon was knock back he began coughing up white orbs.

"Time to end this." Kenichi hit the demon in the face and stomach, he then kneed the demon in the face, then he double palmed the demon in the gut, then he grabbed the demon by the leg and flipped him in the air the demon hit the ground and was unconscious Yusuke walked over.

"Is it over." Kenichi painted hard.

"Ya i think so." Then he passed out Yusuke grabbed him

"Kenichi you okay." Just then Botan showed up.

"I see he was defeated." She grabbed the orb that he had on him she then walked over to Kenichi.

"What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked Botan inspected Kenichi for a moment.

"Nothing he's fine he just depleted his spirit energy and passed out from exhaustion." Yusuke breath easily.

"That's good." Yusuke picked him up over his shoulder.

"I'll take him home to rest." Botan nodded

"I'll take him and the Orb of Baast back to Spirit World." He began walking away. _After seeing Kenichi fight i realize he's far stronger than me i have to get far stronger to be able to match him then i will have an all out fight with him. _

**A/N**

**_hay finally a new chapter so tell me what you think i like hearing feedback _**


	6. my first mission as spirit detective pt2

Kenichi awoke in a panic

"No Apachai I don't want to practice dodging!" He looked around to notice he was in his room _it was all just a dream. _He thought he headed downstairs when he saw a familiar face.

"hay Kenichi it's good to see your up." Yusuke said with a toothy grin Kenichi rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Ya I'm up."

"That's good. Do you feel better?" Kenichi stood up and stretched.

"ya I feel better."

"Good come down stairs we have things to discuss." Kenichi followed Yusuke downstairs there Botan was sitting at the table with Miu and Renka as soon as she saw him Renka ran up to Kenichi and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Kenichi. when I saw that boy carried you back I didn't know what to think." She tightened the hug causing her ample breasts to squeeze against Kenichi's chest Kenichi then turned his entire face red from blushing then in a split second Renka jumped avoiding Miu's kick.

"Just what do you think you're doing Renka." Miu released a dark aura around her. Renka then smiled.

"I'm just showing Kenichi how much I was worried for him." Both of their auras flared as they glared at each other, Botan then cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to cut this lovers quarrel short but we have important business to attend to." Renka then looked at Botan.

"Oh ya you still haven't explain how you know Kenichi."

**after one brief explanation**

"So you and Yusuke are spirit detectives." Renka said. Kenichi nodded

"Yes we just fought a demon last night."

"Then after that Kenichi passed out from exhaustion after he beat the demon."

"But why did Kenichi passed out?" Miu asked.

"Allow me to explain." Botan said she then took a teacher like pose.

"Kenichi used spirit energy because he used it for the first time and for quite of bit of time it drained him way more." they all nodded.

"Can you show everyone what you did?" Kenichi nodded and focused on the feeling he had last night then his hands up to his elbows ignited in a blue aura they also notice that his feet up to his knees was covered in the same energy the others stood amazed at what had happened.  
"Interesting." Botan said.

"Yeah it doesn't feel like ki." Renka said, Miu notice it as well.

"That is spirit energy."

"What's the difference?" Miu asked

"The difference is that spirit energy comes from your your soul and only spiritually aware humans can use it. It's also unique from person to person."

"But wait if Kenichi can use it does that mean he's been spiritually aware." Miu asked.

"No you see unlike you and Renka who are naturally aware Kenichi became aware after he was brought back to life."

"Well that's enough of explaining, we already defeated one of the three who stole the treasures now what are we gonna do about the others?" Yusuke asked

"Well we don't know where they went, but we know the Forlorn Hope can only be used on the full moon." everyone got serious

"What happens if it's used?" Kenichi asked.

"It grants any wish." Botan answered.

"The full moon is the day after tomorrow." Yusuke said.

"That means we have to find it before then. But where the hell are we going to find it." Kenichi said everyone became somber.

**a/n well i'm alive for anyone who was wondering why i haven't been posting anything is because i don't have a computer i had to write this at the Library so when i can i will be doing more chapters to all of my stories **


End file.
